degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Chasing Pavements (1)
Degrassi: Chasing Pavements Part 1 aired on April 1, 2011 on TeenNick (US), and MuchMusic (Canada). Fiona has successfully completed inpatient rehab and she's feeling strong an in control. Meanwhile, Anya gets stuck with creepy, homophobic bully Owen in CPR class and he doesn't disappoint. Alli is glad to be back at Degrassi. Main Plot Fiona has successfully completed inpatient rehab and she's feeling strong and in control. But the "Bobby trial" is scheduled for the week of her release. Mrs. Coyne comes to Fiona with 100,000 from Bobby, who is willing to give it to Fiona if she drops the charges, which she refuses to do. The hearing goes rather difficult for Fiona, as she is put under pressure by Bobby's lawyer and is asked irrelevant questions, such as if she has ever had a successful relationship, much to Fiona's disgust. The trial is put on break and Fiona goes out for lunch with her mother and Holly J. There she notices a bottle of wine, which she is tempted to take, but manages to control herself by using a technique in which she distracts herself by describing where she is. She returns to the trial, where Tinsley later confesses Bobby slapped her at a party, though she seems a bit panicked about confessing it. The judgement goes to Fiona, much to Bobby's horror as well as to Tinsley and Fiona's happiness. They decide on a settlement of $250,000 and Bobby to take anger management class. Fiona, ecstatic about winning, kisses Holly J on the mouth and informs Holly J that she loves her very much. Subplot Anya gets stuck with creepy, homophobic bully Owen in CPR class. She reports Owen to Mr.Armstrong to have Owen removed from the CPR class. Owen confronts Anya and askes her why she didn't tell him how she felt about him touching her before telling Mr. Armstrong. Anya tells him because he insulted Riley and Zane. After that Owen waited at Anya's locker and Owen tells Anya that he likes her. But Anya tells him that she doesn't feel that way about him and she probably never will. Third Plot Alli is glad to be back at Degrassi. She has the loving support of her parents,and she couldn't care less about Drew The teachers seem extra stoked to have her back. Which might have something to do with the upcoming standardized math tests that determine Degrassi's future. Is this Alli's big shot at redemption? Quotes *(Anya to Owen): "You touched me and I didn't like it." *(Fiona to Holly J): "This was a bad idea" *(Fiona): "I'm Fiona and I'm an alchoholic." *(Owen to Anya): "Overreact much?" *(Holly J to Fiona about Bobby): "You win just by doing it. Do not let him break you." *(Alli to Clare): "I need a win, please help me." *(Chantay to Anya about Owen): "Just bite the bullet." *(Alli to Mr. Simpson): "Yippee." *(Fiona): "I'm an addict, and I pledge to work at it everyday." *(Laura Coyne): "A trial could be overwhelming for you." *(Toni Stark -- Bobby's Lawyer): "Would you like to tell us how you got this bruise." *(Anya to Owen): "I don't like you like that, and I probably never will." *(Anya): "I didn't mean to get you kicked out, but now you can't harass anymore girls. Oh well, tough break." *(Anya): *counting on her fingers* "You threw Zane in a dumpster, you harassed Riley and you're a creepy homophobe *notices Owen mimicking her* who likes to upset people. Why not grope a girl?" *(Alli): "Ugh, Drew's on here." (Clare): "Well, he's not exactly smart." (Alli): "Which is why he's still in grade 10 math." *(Tinsley): "He slapped me...JUST A LITTLE BIT! (About Bobby in fear) *(Holly J to Fiona) "You did it I'm so proud of you." *Fiona kisses Holly J* (Fiona) "Its because of you Holly J, you helped me through this, I love you so much." Featured Music *"I Can't Have You" by Bent by Elephants - Heard when Fiona kissed Holly J after winning her trial.﻿ Trivia *The title of this episode is named after "Chasing Pavements" by'' Adele''. *When Fiona reminded her mom about what she said about Bobby not getting away with his abuse was from Breakaway (1). *The last time Bobby was seen was in Purple Pills (2). *This was Owen's first appearance in a plot since All Falls Down. *It is revealed that Tinsley had been dating Bobby for a while and that she was abused like Fiona. *Fiona is the first girl since Paige Michalchuk to press charges and face her abuser in court. *Fiona is the first girl to face her abuser in court and win. *Owen has been suspended from the school's CPR class because of his intimidating behaviour towards Anya. Gallery Chasing-pavements-part-1-fiona-rdb.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-alli-o2w.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-fiona-65f.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-alli-claire-g2d.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-anya-2j9.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-fiona-wgr.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-anya-pld.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-fiona-holly-j-rvu.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-alli-pf8.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-anya-chantay-p8g.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-fiona-t0d.jpg d10_-oct4_hospital_ss_-0315.jpg d10_-oct4_hospital_ss_-0474.jpg degrassi-10_-oct12th_ss_0865.jpg Degrassi-41-Sneak.jpg d10_-oct4_hospital_ss_-0279.jpg degrassi-10_-oct12th_ss_0844.jpg degrassi-10_-oct12th_ss_0735.jpg degrassi-10_-oct12th_ss_0804.jpg degrassi-10_-oct12th_ss_0647.jpg cp1.png cp2.png cp3.png cp6.png cp5.png cp7.png cp8.png cp4.png cp9.png cp10.png 0035v.jpg 0001.jpg Degrassi-10_-Oct12th_SS_00761.jpg 00104.jpg 0012sc.jpg 0037.jpg 0015.jpg 0033f.jpg Links Watch Chasing Pavements (1) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Friendships Category:Parents Category:Lies Category:Coping Category:Crushes